


Fastball

by sword_and_pen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Angst, Devoted Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Han is Han, LEIA IS A BADASS, Poe and Finn are protective, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey, Romance, Rough Sex, Single mom Rey, Slow Burn, Smut, Snoke is evil, baseball AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword_and_pen/pseuds/sword_and_pen
Summary: Rey Niima found herself thrust in front of a camera as a lowly intern, instantly winning the hearts of baseball fans everywhere. After her fast rise from intern to full-time sports analyst, Rey finds herself face to face with the one man she never wanted to see again. Ben Solo, the man who broke her heart and dropped off the face of the Earth after signing to play for the First Order Knights. He'd promised her the world but left her broken. Can Ben regain her trust and love once he finds out he didn't exactly leave her empty-handed or willingly?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 58
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Being in front of the camera was still a strange occurrence for Rey. She’d gone to school for it, had hoped for it, but never did she think that within little over two years of graduating would she be an anchor for one of the biggest sports broadcasting networks in the country. Her first-time thrust in front of the camera had been life-changing, and only a year after she’d started working as a lowly intern right after graduation. 

Amilyn Holdo was an icon, a trailblazer for women in the industry of sports journalism. She’d been fierce, and fought for her place at the table with all the other men and did it with an award-winning smile on her face and her beautiful lilac hair. But she’d been sick, feeling the after-effects of some awards dinner the night before the coverage of a professional baseball game. Rey had been her intern, a glorified assistant but she’d loved it so much. Amilyn let her dress comfortably for games. 

That particular day she’d been wearing an old grey New York Rebels hat and a jean jacket over her pastel yellow sweatshirt, leggings, and matching yellow rain boots. She hadn’t meant to dress so casually, but a car had splashed her earlier in the day, ruining her casual blazer, blouse, and jeans combination. She’d only been thankful that she had a spare change of clothes in her slightly run-down sedan. 

Holdo had taken one look at her, judged her good enough before shoving her in front of the camera and leaving to find the nearest restroom. Rey hadn’t even understood what had happened until Rose, the only other intern available shoved a microphone and earpiece into her hands. Quickly Rey tucked her hair behind her ears, adjusted her hat, placed the earpiece in, and swallowed. 

To this day she didn’t remember what she’d said, or how it went. Except that people loved it. They loved seeing the face of a young woman, dressed like any other fan would be, and speaking with a clear love and enthusiasm for the game. Baseball had always been in Rey’s life, her foster father had played when he was younger much to her amazement. Originally she hadn’t wanted to let him know how amazed she was by him, didn’t want to be laughed at. But when she couldn’t contain her excitement at a Rebels game he’d figured it out. And that had been the last time Rey referred to him by his given name. 

She’d been adopted at fourteen, only being skin and bones with trust issues for miles. The entire first day she lived with the man had been spent in silence. How was she supposed to act with him? Did he expect her to work for her room and food like Plutt made her do? Did he just need the extra money? Despite the fact that the home was beautiful, and Obi-Wan obviously well off she still couldn’t trust him. He was old, should’ve been the age of her grandfather really, but the social worker had said he’d been adamant about having her in his life, about adopting her. 

“Ready sunshine?” she heard Rose ask, snapping her out of her thoughts. Smiling she nodded, adjusting her ever-present Rebels hat and placing the small earpiece into her ear. Behind the camera she saw Rose holding up five fingers, slowly counting down to one before pointing at Rey. With a bright and cheerful smile, she raised her microphone and began. 

“Thanks for the introduction Mace, now, as you can see behind me the Rebels are warming up with a much more somber attitude than normal. That comes as no surprise following the off-field argument that took place not two weeks ago where Rebels shortstop Poe Dameron and Knights pitcher Kylo Ren came to verbal blows over an unknown topic,” Rey took a small steadying breath and pushed on. 

“Despite the verbal showdown, the rivalry between the Rebels and Knights goes all the way back to the days of the legendary Anakin Skywalker, also known later in his career as Darth Vader, and his best friend turned bitter enemy Obi-Wan Kenobi. Fans at home and in the stands are eager to see how this plays out, will the Knights continue their winning streak against the Rebels? Or will the underdogs finally be able to pull out from under the Knights tyrannical reign? Stay tuned to find out more. This is Rey Niima reporting for Fox Sports, back to you Mace.” Rey gave one last sunny smile before being signaled that they’d cut away. Sighing she turned to rose, brows raised. 

“Perfect as always, man you really know your baseball! I had no idea the rivalry went back that far. Maybe someday you could do an interview with Mr. Kenobi, get the real inside scoop on it,” Rose suggested, making Rey freeze slightly. She’d decided to go by her original last name when she’d been hired, not wanting to get the job based on the fact that she was the elusive Obi-Wan Kenobi’s daughter. Since his last game, he’d refused any sort of interview or photo op, and Rey felt it necessary to honor his choices when she joined the network. 

“Maybe, who knows! Hey, wanna grab a hotdog before we go get our seats? I haven’t eaten since six this morning and I’m starving. I still have to do a post-game interview with Poe and Finn before I can head home,” she said passing off the earpiece and microphone to Kaydel who grinned at her. 

“Sure, where’s Quinn?” Rey smiled softly and placed her press badge around her head, letting the lanyard dangle over her plain grey and white baseball tee. 

“With Maz, she’s dropping him off later,” she explained, knowing that he’d want to see Poe and Finn especially. She’d gone to high school with both of them, hence her bias towards the Rebels. It didn't hurt that technically her dad was Rebels royalty either.

“Yes! I can’t wait,” Rose exclaimed as they moved through the sea of fans milling about, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. 

“Did Poe ever tell you why he and Kylo Ren got into that fight? The tabloids made it seem like it almost came to blows.” Rey snorted and glared at her hotdog before taking a large chunk out of it to keep from snarling. 

“Nah, I haven’t had time to see him since it happened but with the way those two have been since Kylo signed onto the First Order Knights it doesn’t surprise me. I know it will someday,” Rey sighed, not liking the way her stomach rolled at the thought of Kylo Ren, the name leaving an acrid taste in her mouth. 

If someone had told fifteen-year-old Rey that her sweet, unassuming, awkward first boyfriend would break her heart by ghosting her and dropping off the face of the Earth she would have laughed. But that's exactly what happened. He’d been drafted early, dropping out of college to go to the pros. They’d shared a tearful and sweet goodbye at the end of her freshman year of college and his junior year but promised that he’d keep in touch and see her whenever possible. 

After a month of little to no contact, she’d been panicked and calling him, contemplating buying a bus ticket to go find him in Boston but had gotten a wake-up call instead. A woman with no emotions in her voice had picked up his phone, explained that Ben, her sweet loving Ben would no longer be contacting her and that he realized he wanted more than a filthy orphan who’d always be nothing more than junkyard trash. And to never call him again. Poe and Finn had sworn vengeance but Rey, terrified and heartbroken Rey, had felt her heart turn to ice that night and explained he wasn’t worth it. 

She’d never tried to contact him since. Han had briefly told her before she moved to New York officially that they’d been told more or less to fuck off by his agent as well. That had surprised Rey more than anything. Over the years she’d been close to Leia and Han, seeing them at least once a week for dinner. She knew Ben, or Kylo Ren as he was called now, had ceased all contact with them as well. However, she didn’t know that they’d also gotten that phone call as well. She’d even told them she tried calling the number not five minutes later but it was disconnected, shocked to find that it had been the same for Han and Leia. 

Sinking into her seat behind the Rebels dugout, Rey and Rose chatted to themselves, waiting for the national anthem and the first pitch. Once the game started, Rey barely heard anything Rose was saying. By the time the seventh-inning stretch rolled around Rey had finally been dragged into a conversation with Rose and Kaydel who realized that the only way to communicate with the brunette would be to ask about the game. She rattled off player stats like she was reading them off a teleprompter, explained the game, and even jumped up to scream and cheer when Poe hit a home run at the bottom of the sixth. The Rebels were up four to two but if she was a betting woman, she’d say the Knights weren’t too worried about the score. 

Her eyes hadn’t meant to find him, but it was so difficult not to as he stalked to the pitcher’s mound, a scowl on his face, and dressed head to toe in black. The only color on his uniform was his name and number on the back of his jersey, his hair long and wavy from under his hat. He was tall, always had been but even from her spot, Rey could see he’d turned into a mountain of a man. A redwood that she’d like to climb. Blinking she’d violently shoved that thought away and snarled as he struck out Finn. But Poe had put him in his place and smirked the entire jaunt around the bases.  
“Peanut,” Finn called getting her attention. Glancing up she noticed Finn pointing to the stairs and turned to see Maz being tugged along by a four-year-old boy. He wore a light grey Rebels hat just like her and was dressed in grass-stained jeans, his well-loved jersey bearing Finn’s number, and child-sized converse. His bright hazel eyes lit up at the sight of her. 

“Mama!” 

“Monkey man!” She called back, standing and moving to scoop the toddler up into her arms, peppering his slightly sticky face with kisses. Pulling back she narrowed her eyes at the giggling child. 

“You smell like sugar….did Nana Maz give you something sweet,” she asked, watching her little boy wiggle in his arms letting out a peal of laughter. Maz just gave her a sly smile, her eyes twinkling behind her thick pair of glasses. 

“We baked cupcakes to bring the boys, and he may have gotten into the frosting,” Maz explained with a loving sigh brushing a hand over the boys back as his arms snaked around Rey’s neck, holding her tight. 

“Did Chewie let you in then?” she asked with a small laugh, understanding that Charles Bacca or Chewie as she’d always called him was the head of security for the stadium. If she knew Chewie and Maz they’d managed to slip the cupcakes into the locker room, with only one or two missing. 

“Of course he did, the old fool can’t say no to me. Speaking of I’m off to remind him of our date this week, goodbye sweet boy. Good night girls,” Maz called waving goodbye to Rose and Kaydel behind her. She bid Maz a good night and went to her seat, letting Quinn sit on her lap caged in her arms. 

“Mama, where’s Uncle Poe and Uncle Finn?” He asked softly suddenly shy as Rose and Kaydel began cooing at them. Her sweet boy was so shy sometimes it was adorable. 

“They’re in the dugout, see this big rectangle right here? That’s the top, they’re inside it.” She explained, tapping the top of the dugout with her converse. Quinn gasped softly, excited to see his favorite uncles play. He’d seen games on the TV before but never in person, so this was a special day. As if summoned, Poe and Finn walked out onto the field turning to immediately grin widely. 

“Quinny boy!” Poe hollered waving like a child himself, causing Rose and Kaydel to laugh while Rey just snorted. 

“Hey little man,” Finn grinned widely, earning a bouncing wave from Quinn in her lap. 

“Uncle Poe, Uncle Finn! You guys are so close! Mama!” The little boy was pointing with one hand while he tugged on her shirt with his other. Rey laughed lightly and nodded. 

“I see baby.” It warmed her heart to have him so in love with the sport as well, asking questions, hollering and shouting in joy, cheering for his Uncles. Even if he didn’t grow up loving the game he’d still have this memory with her, which was more than Rey had of her own parents. A sick knot twisted in her gut as Kylo Ren took the mound again, eyeing Finn with thinly veiled contempt. Finn however just grinned pointing his bat right at Quinn, who squealed with excitement and got into position. Kylo sneered and wound up letting the ball blaze out of his hand. 

A fastball, Rey realized just moments before it connected with Finn’s bat. The crack echoed throughout the stadium and Rey, along with her friends and son in her arms rose from their seats to watch it soar across the diamond, over the back wall, and out of the ballpark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, questions, questions.....so many questions. Mama Rey gets protective and after five years Ben realizes he can still be rendered speechless by the small woman. And apparently her son.

Despite the fact that Finn had earned the Rebels one more run on the board bringing the total up five to two, the Knights clenched out a victory by the skin of their teeth. Six to five. Rey was a little more sour than she’d anticipated but she sucked it up and made her way down to the field. It wasn’t difficult thanks to her press pass around her neck, but the sleeping toddler in her arms made things a little more complicated. 

“Rey!” Snap Wexley called as he waved her over, Kaydel already holding her microphone and earpiece and Rose chatting with Finn and Poe. The two players grinned widely as they saw her coming towards them. It was as if her son had a sixth sense because he mumbled and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fist. Turning he saw his Uncles and with only the enthusiasm a child could muster, squealed, and wiggled free from her grasp. She set him down to run towards the two, being swooped up without hesitation by Poe. 

“And how’s my favorite little nephew doing?” The man asked earning a delighted laugh from Quinn. 

“Good! I love baseball,” he sighed dreamily, taking in the ballpark with wide excited eyes. Rey readied herself for the camera briefly as Finn and Poe distracted her son. On high alert, she scanned the field for any other players, one specifically she didn’t want to see. Her or her son. 

“Ready?” Rose asked, taking Quinn from Poe easily. The tips of his ears turned a bright pink but he went to her willingly. Rey smiled and nodded positioning herself beside her two friends and waited for Rose’s signal. Settling Quinn down and holding his hand, Rose did a countdown with her free hand. Rey’s smile brightened as the camera focused on her and the signal urged her to start. 

The interview was fast and easy, the three getting along smoothly and answering her questions perfectly. Knowing that the fans and the studio would be happy with everything they got Rey was thankful to have gotten Poe and Finn to interview. Quinn bounded over to her once Rose let go of him, tugging on Rey’s jeans. 

“Mama, I see Nana Maz. Can I go wait with her?” He asked, wide eyes staring up at her. She nodded, with a soft smile glancing around to see how far she was. Trusting her son, she let him bound over as she passed over her mic once more. 

“He’s honestly the cutest thing ever I swear to God.” Rose sighed watching her son sprint away with all the finesse and grace of a baby deer. 

“Isn’t he? I swear I’ve never wanted kids until that little munchkin came along,” Poe sighed lightly, glancing smoothly at Finn. Their relationship was probably the league’s best-kept secret and Rey snorted loudly. 

“While Quinn would love a friend, maybe wait until you’ve racked up as many millions as you want and retire young,” she suggested thinking on the days when her work clothes got stained or spilled on when she had to call out sick because the stomach bug had been passed on to her son, and stepping on an endless stream of toys that appeared from nowhere. 

“Good idea.” Taking her hat off Rey combed her fingers through her hair and sighed at the sensation before donning it once more. Glancing around she looked for Maz and Quinn in the sea of First Order players, Rebels, friends, family, and press. 

“Hey, where….oh my god,” Rey’s stomach dropped as she saw the child-sized version of her Rebels hat laying in the grass, her son nowhere to be found. The color drained from her face as she darted towards it, looking around frantically. 

“Quinn? Quinn!” She called, drawing attention to herself but she didn’t care. Panic set in as Rose, Finn, and Poe began searching for him as well. She’d only made it to the middle of the diamond before she saw him, tugging on the pant leg of a First Order player. 

“Quinn!” She cried, running towards him and scooping him up in her arms immediately burying her face in his little neck. 

“Don’t you ever do that again! You were supposed to find Nana Maz not wander away!” Pulling back she saw the confused expression on his face as he pouted. 

“But mama I saw my favorite player and I wanted to say hi,” he said softly, the breeze tousling his black waves. It just barely covered his ears but she tucked the strands behind them with one hand and an exasperated sigh. 

“If you wanted to say hi to a player you need to wait for me. I was so scared,” she told him. But his eyes weren’t on her, merely wide-eyed saucers staring up at someone behind her. His face lit up light a Christmas tree and he gasped softly. 

“Hi.” It was so soft she barely heard it and she was holding him. Part of her didn’t want to turn around, knowing he’d bothered a Knights who were chilly with their younger fans at best.

“Rey?” 

Cursing every single person above listening to her she tensed and turned, eyeing the man before her as her son practically bounced in her arms. He was confused, his soft brown eyes staring between her, and Quinn. She could see him doing the mental math, before those dark eyes hardened, turning an almost black color. Quinn picked up on the change of mood and hid his face in her neck, scared he’d mad the man mad. He opened his mouth taking a step forward but Rey cut him off. 

“No. No Ben, not here. If you thought I was important, we were important, you wouldn’t have done what you did. You would have had the balls to say it to my face. Not let your agent tell me how you felt. Well, guess what Ben Solo,” she hissed dangerously, eyes a fierce golden color as rage flamed in them. 

“You wanted more, but walked away from everything....from everything Ben. It's good though, at least I knew where you stood. Because who would want anything from a, what did you say? Ah yes, a filthy orphan who would never be more than junkyard trash. Stay away from me and my son.” She’d snarled at him and whirled around leaving a gaping Kylo Ren to watch her walk away. The little boy had lifted his face, and with his arms still wrapped around his mother gave a small wave behind her back. Ben found himself giving a wave back, not even realizing he'd done it.

His eyes followed her until she disappeared in the sea of people, most likely to go back to Dameron and Storm. Blinking he rubbed his face, his migraine now pounding at his head like a steel drum. 

“Ren? Who was that?” Hux, the Knight’s first basemen and Ben’s best friend asked as he walked up beside the man. 

“Her.” 

“Her? You don’t….holy shit. Isn’t she a reporter?” he asked warily, not understanding this reaction of Ben’s. Volatile anger? Sure. Brooding silence? Of course. Screaming matches with anyone around? Yawn. But this? Stunned and shocked silence was...new to say the least. 

He’d been friends with Ben from their first practice together, both newcomers and respected in their own way. But they were still rookies, green, and eager to prove themselves. It was a bitter rivalry on the field but a close friendship off the diamond. 

Hux had been there as Ben nursed his broken heart with booze and a regrettable about of Ed Sheeran, that has never been spoken of since, when he was told by Bazine Netal that his girlfriend had called to break up with him, blocked him and everything. Had told him his parents disowned him for not joining the Rebels, for disappointing them, as always. He’d called and called and called but no one picked up. So he’d stopped calling and picked up a bottle instead. 

“Yeah…..she has a son.” At that Hux froze, seeing the heartbreak in his friend's eyes all over again. 

“So? It's been five years Ren.” Kylo turned to him with a petrified look on his face and nodded. 

“He looked five.” Hux cursed and shook his head, leading his friend to the locker room for a shower. And after that, a beer. 

How could Rey keep something like this from him? If the boy was his son of course. But he had the same smile, the same ears, even the same hair. But he had freckles like Rey and had her perfect hazel eyes. He’d been speechless the second he’d looked down at the little boy tugging firmly on his pants. Originally he had been annoyed, ready to snap. But then it was like looking at a childhood photo. A mix-match of him and someone so painfully familiar but also unknown. Until he’d heard her voice. Seen her and that damned Rebels hat she insisted on wearing most broadcasts. Of course, he’d seen them all. 

He was still painfully in love with the woman who’d stomped on his heart all those years ago. He knew he always would be but he’d been respectful of her wishes and left her alone. He only ever saw glimpses of her at games, but even then it was rare. His only vice was watching her online any time he could. 

Ben entered his hotel room two hours later and immediately sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He knew Rey, knew her heart and soul. Of course, he’d always wondered why she shoved him away, why she’d shunned him for following his dream. Maybe this had been it? Did she resent him for leaving, and she’d been pregnant? But he hadn’t known! If he had he would’ve given her his grandmother’s ring like he’d been planning to do all along and married her the next day. 

He had wanted to do that before he left anyway, not wanting to leave her alone without a ring on her finger but she’d assured him she’d be fine. And that she loved him. 

Sighing he stripped off his long-sleeve black shirt and jeans tossing them aside before sliding into the expensive sheets only to stare at his ceiling for hours. Glancing at his phone on the nightstand he sighed and grabbed for it, unlocking it and staring at the dial pad for close to ten minutes. Sighing he locked it and tossed it onto his bed as he sat up and cradled his head in his hands. What the hell was he going to do? She’d practically ripped him apart not but a few hours beforehand. 

And what had she said? That he’d called her junkyard trash? He’d never uttered those words even once. He’d never said anything negative about Rey Kenobi...no it was Niima. He could only guess why. With a small sigh, he combed his hands through his hair and growled. 

Snatching the hotel phone he hesitated to dial for room service, questioning if they’d even have anything for him due to the hour. Instead, with shaking hands he punched in a number he knew by heart but had his heart hammering in his chest. He inwardly cursed himself, knowing no one would answer. It was futile. He didn’t know why he had typed in the phone number, feeling foolish and immature and-

“Hello?” Ben’s voice caught in his throat as he heard shuffling on the other end. He hadn’t heard that voice in five years. 

“Hello? Is someone there?” He heard the gruff voice in the background not able to understand the words spoken but hearing it, all the same, had Ben making a strangled noise. 

“Ben? Ben is that you? Oh my god, Han! It's Ben,” he heard his mother’s voice gasp through the phone and the telltale sign of his mother smacking his father. 

“Mom?” He could hear her breath hitch on the other end, a sniffle following soon after. 

“Ben.....oh honey. Oh Han it's our son, it's Ben!” 

“Kid?” His father’s voice had the tears welling in his eyes rolling down his cheeks and splattering against his thighs. 

“Dad.” He heard a soft sigh and heard his mother crying in the background. 

“I didn’t think we’d ever hear from you again.” Despite the slight edge in his tone, Ben could hear his father’s voice grow thicker and waver just a bit. 

“I’ve called before….this is the first time you’ve answered.” Silence answered him and for a moment all he could do was hold his breath, wondering if they’d hung up. 

“Sweetheart….,” it was his mother again, gasping out the words through her tears. 

“We never got a call from you after that night.” His mother sound confused and scared, his eyes widened a fraction before shaking his head. 

“The night you disowned me you mean,” his tone was harsh and he snarled, but he could feel his stomach rolling. 

“No….no Ben. We would never do that. We got a call from your new agent telling us you wanted nothing to do with us and that you were never to be contacted again. That you were more than the son of a drunk and a politician. The night Rey showed up on our doorstep…..after you called her trash.” Ben blinked then exploded. 

“What? I never said that! I never once called her that. I’d never…..I’d never say that to her...or you…..why didn’t you call?” he asked, his voice so soft and terrified, confused and pained. Leia sniffled on the other end and Han answered.

“Kid...we did. She did. She was beside her self and so were we. Your number was disconnected five minutes later. Rey showed up an hour later beside herself. We didn’t tell her what we’d been told, just that you wouldn’t talk to us either.” Ben cursed loudly and stood pacing his room thinking back. That's right, Bazine had taken his phone to…..upgrade it, and he’d gotten a new one the next day but he had the same number. Was this why Poe had stormed up to him and called him a worthless snake? 

“Dad….dad I never…. I wouldn’t…..” he trailed off, body wracked by a violent sob. 

“No son….I know. We both know. But she….kid it was the worst of the worst timing.” Han sounded pained, and he sobbed again. 

“I saw her….tonight. I had a game..”

“We saw...you did good honey,” his mother pitched in causing him to laugh shakily. 

“Thanks, mom…..but after I tried to avoid her. I knew she was there you know? I was told she’d never wanted anything to do with me ever again. That she never wanted to speak to me again. I didn’t want to disrespect her wishes like that. Every letter, every flower arrangement every gift I ever sent was sent back or went unanswered. But tonight…..there…..there was a little boy. He pulled on my pants leg when I looked down I couldn’t speak. And there she was, not but thirty seconds later scooping him up. He….he called her mama.” Ben chocked sobs wracking his body once more as he folded his large frame onto the bed. 

He could hear his father and his mother muttering something back and forth before a rustling from the other side of the line made him try to contain his crying. Kylo Ren, a fierce and terrifying baseball star was crying in his hotel room while talking to his parents for the first time in five years. 

“Kid? You there?” He sniffed and nodded before remembering his parents couldn’t actually see him so he answered. 

“Yeah...I’m here.” 

“Good. Can you stay behind in the city a few days? Before going back to Boston?” His mother asked, worry making her voice quiver. 

“Yes. Yes, I can stay….” 

“Good. We’ll be in the city by morning ok? Stay there, tell me your hotel and we’ll meet you there. Don’t go anywhere and don’t…...just keep this between us alright?” He agreed and after reassuring his parents he wouldn’t go anywhere as well as giving his room number and hotel, they hung up, leaving Ben Solo in the dark with more questions than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets at least one answer, pancakes are made, and Rey is terrified to hope. Han and Leia have cool grandparent names that they're very proud to go by.

With all the excitement of the night before, Rey and Quinn’s morning started later than expected. But as usual in their small two-bedroom bungalow nestled into a quiet suburb of New York, Quinn was the first to rise. Clad in his Space Battles jammies he’d come padding down the hall and opened her door. Rey has been awake, four almost five years of being a mom had trained her to sleep lightly. So the sound of her son's footsteps had woken her but she feigned sleep. She loved how happy it made him to wake her up. 

Feeling the weight of his arms pressing down on the mattress, pulling himself into her bed. Moving the thick white comforter back he slid in, his porg plushie clutches tightly in his arms. Wrapping her arm around him she pressed her forehead against his and opened her eyes. 

“G’ morning mama.” He told her softly his small hand resting on her cheek. 

“Good morning monkey man. Ready to start the day?” He smiled and nodded giving a tiny yawn. She chuckled and pulled him into her arms, raising herself up and out of bed with her precious bundle wrapped tightly around her. Careful to dodge action figures that were strewn about here and there, she made her way into the kitchen, depositing her son on the counter. His little legs swung back and forth as he watched her move around starting the coffee pot, and glancing through the pantry. 

“Whatcha want for breakfast baby?” She asked, grinning at the sound of his little hum as he thought. 

“Mmm…..Pancakes!” He cried with a cheer and Rey thanked her lucky stars she had a box of pancake mix. 

“Perfect, want to go watch cartoons or help me?” she asked, watching him smile. 

“I wanna help mama!” 

Nodding she placed the box on the counter and pulled her hair into a messy top knot while pushing up the sleeves of her old oversized college hoodie. She’d long since forgotten, or just simply ignored the fact that it used to belong to Ben. When he was her Ben. 

Making pancakes should have been a simple affair but somehow they’d both ended up covered in pancake mix and eating most of the finished project before they’d even had a chance to sit down. But to Rey it was perfect, and Quinn didn’t seem to mind. After washing up and washing the dishes, Quinn was next. Bath time had taken longer than necessary but it wasn’t as if they had anything more important to do. Once he was cleaned Rey took her own quick showered and dressed in a pair of soft black leggings, a white tank top, and a cream sweater that was just slouchy enough to fall off one shoulder but not too bulky that it swamped her. Pulling on thick wool socks she headed into the living room to find Quinn sitting on the floor watching ESPN baseball highlights and held back a giggle. 

A knock on the door had her jumping, realizing she’d just stood there and stared at her son in wonder. His attention was torn away as he scrambled for the door, pulling it open and letting out a loud cry. 

“Pops!” 

“Kid!” Han’s gruff response was way more enthusiastic than he usually greeted anyone else, pulling open the screen door and taking her son into his arms. Leia swooped in after that, closing the door behind her and smiling widely at Rey. Quinn, having just noticed her gasped, raising in Han’s arms to wave enthusiastically. 

“Hi Gigi!” 

“Hi, my sweet darling. And hello dear,” Leia greeted pulling Rey into a firm hug. With a small sigh, she pulled away and glanced at Han and Quinn, already play wrestling on the floor. Han had insisted that Quinn call him by his name but after being hounded by Leia had settled on pops. The woman herself had insisted on being called something classy, but more fun than grandma. And thus she was christened Gigi. 

“Be careful with him sweetheart, he’s an old man.” Rey laughed as Han glanced up indignantly, scoffing. 

“Who you calling old, princess?” Leia waved him off and pulled Rey into the kitchen, her warm smile falling off her face. Rey moved towards the coffee pot, already hot and refilled as she’d wanted more coffee after her shower. 

“Would you like anything? Tea, coffee?” Without missing a beat Leia answered. 

“Ben called.” Rey stiffened and slowly set the pot down after her mug had been filled. 

“Ah.” 

“Rey, dear. I think we’ve been lied to.” At that, she turned back to the woman she saw as a second mother, second only to her surrogate mother in Maz. 

“How do you figure?” Leia sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“He called last night and was more than a little surprised we’d answered. I’m thinking he called using the hotel phone, which is why the call had gone through. Rey….you should have heard him. Bawling on the phone, sobbing. He had been told that we called to disown him, that you had told his agent that you wanted nothing to do with him. Ever again. I don’t know much else but he's said he has called. Called all of us. Written you letters, sent flowers, called, and all of them were either sent back or left unanswered. Rey….,” Leia trailed off watching the color drain from her face, swallowing thickly as tears welled up. 

“He kept repeating over and over how he’d never say anything about you. Hadn’t ever heard that until you ripped him a new one last night.” Rey’s lip trembled and she did her best not to sob outwardly. Inside she was screaming. Was it true? Was it real? Had he tried to reach out, all these years? Had he been told that she didn’t want him, the same way she’d been told he didn’t want her? 

Then...oh then the rage came. Swift and terrible and white-hot. Leia noticed the look in her eye and nodded. 

“Yes, we felt the same way. We are going to meet him now, you know he can’t lie to me. Never could, never will. We’ll get some answered but we wanted to stop by and see you. See if you….you and Quinn would like to come.” Rey hesitated, opening and closing her mouth a few times before rubbing her face with her hands. 

“Leia….” 

“I know. You don’t have to. But honey….that boy loves you. He always has. You should hear what he has to say. I love you darling girl but my son deserves to know the truth.” The sound of Han and Quinn playing had her pausing. Of course, she was right, Leia was always right. But that didn’t mean that Rey had to give up her anger or hesitation, or suspicion. Just that no matter what, Ben deserved the truth just like she did. And Quinn deserved the truth more than anyone. Swallowing Rey met Leia’s eyes and nodded, ignoring the rolling of her stomach. 

“Alright. Just let me grab my shoes and a few things for Quinn.” And disappeared out of the kitchen and locked herself in her room. She needed to cry, and cry in peace. Because for the first time in five years she felt just a little, tiny tidbit of hope, and that terrified her. 

*****

It was half-past eleven when he got a call to his room that he had visitors waiting for him in the lobby. He tried not to sprint, grabbing his keys, wallet, and coat before heading to the elevator. After their phone conversation the night before, Ben had decided to forgo the First Order issued cell phone. He felt paranoid, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it too much. 

Dressed in fashionable jeans and a soft charcoal grey sweater he slid on his black pea coat as he entered the elevator. He’d worn his black leather boots, lacing them tightly before letting the leg of his jeans cover the top. Counting the floors as they blinked down to the Lobby, he realized he was trying very hard not to pass out. Terrified didn’t even cover how nervous he was. But it was his parents. 

When the doors opened, Ben entered the lobby and immediately zeroed in on his mother and father. Han had his arm wrapped around Leia as they watched the entrance and the elevator respectively. He strode up to them, eyes already stinging as he watched his parent's faces light up at the sight of him. Stopping in front of them he waited, hesitated, wondering if the anger would come but when he saw none stepped forward and wrapped them both into a tight hug. He could hear his mother sniffle, tears soaking into his coat but he didn’t care. He was with his parents again. 

“Mom….dad,” Ben trailed off as he pulled back and looked at them, wiping away tears with the back of his hand. Leia patted his cheek fondly and studied his face. 

“You need a haircut.” Ben barked out a laugh, unable to help himself. That was the most Leia thing she could have said to him and he couldn’t have been happier. 

“There’s someone else here for you kid,” Han informed him, jutting his chin out to motion behind him. Ben turned slowly and froze. 

He’d never thought that she’d be there. Be standing in front of him, eyes red but so beautiful. Painfully so. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go, but he just gaped. She sniffled and rocked her weight from foot to foot. She was searching his face, looking for something, anything, and then with trembling lips looked down at the boy in her arms. His face was turned up, and Ben could see him fully, eyes wide and bright, an awed expression on his face as he stared up. 

“Ben….this is Quinn. Baby, can you say hi?” Rey asked, running her nose over her son's temple, drawing up every ounce of strength to mutter the next words she’d been waiting five years to say. 

“Hi.” It came out just as softly as it had the night before and Ben felt the tears that had welled in his eyes spill over easily, streaming down his face. 

“Hi buddy,” Ben replied shakily. His eyes met Rey’s and saw so much and so little, her voice quivering as she opened her mouth and spoke five words that would change his life forever. 

“This is Quinn…..your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you're liking this story so far, I'd really appreciate any comments, as they are my lifeblood as a writer! I know the reveal may seem a little fast however there's so much to this story and its kinda obvious anyway so yeah! Anyways thanks for reading and let me know what you think! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are given, Rey begins to forgive, and Quinn makes sure his mama won't be hurt again.

Rey watched him, watching the turmoil, joy, confusion, sadness, and terror swirl in those soft brown eyes of his. Of her Ben. Glancing up at her she watched his lip tremble, eyes already filled to the brim with tears. 

“I have a son?” He asked softly, his hand flexing and relaxing at his side. She knew that he was resisting the urge to touch him, see if he’s real. She’d done the same for months after she brought him home from the hospital. He’d be asleep and she’d watch him, entranced, and remind herself not to wake him by brushing a finger over his cheek. 

“Yes.” She watched as it all finally fell into place for him, what she’d been doing the past five years. She’d raised him, carried him, birthed him, all without Ben by her side. Leia stepped forward placing a hand on his arm, noticing his shaking form. 

“Perhaps we could go somewhere a little more private. There are lots of people in this lobby and the things that need to be said right now don’t need to be overheard,” she explained ushering the small group outside and to the waiting black SUV. 

Artoo, the family’s loyal driver greeted them as they all climbed in. Han and Leia took the middle two seats while Ben, Rey, and Quinn climbed into the back. With the boy between them, Rey and Ben barely got a word in edgewise. Quinn didn’t know quite how to function around his newly dubbed favorite baseball player. They’d been listening to a story about Maz and cupcakes and something else Ben couldn’t quite understand when a little hand tapped his. 

“Mr. Ren?” Quinn asked, causing Ben to blink and look down at him with a soft smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you know my mama?” Rey jolted, seemingly brought out of her thoughts by the question. Ben glanced at her, hazel eyes unreadable. 

“Why do you ask buddy?” His small shoulders hunched up before falling, an easy shrug and a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Well because last night mama was mad at me for coming to say hi to you without telling her where I was going, but then she got mad at you too. She usually doesn’t get mad at strangers unless they’re bad drivers,” he commented nonchalantly, a choked laugh coming from Han as he shook his head. Rey’s cheeks were bright red, and she groaned softly. Ben chuckled lowly and grinned down at the boy, making it very difficult for Rey to ignore how handsome he was in that moment.  
“I do. I hurt your mama a long time ago and haven’t seen her since. But she means a lot to me,” he explained softly watching as the little boy tilted his head to the side as he studied the larger man before him. Those hazel eyes narrowed and Ben struggled not to smile at the scowl on the boy’s face. 

“My daddy hurt her a long time ago too. I won’t like you if you hurt her,” Quinn warned seriously, eyeing him. Han let out a full barking laugh and Leia smacked his arm lightly. 

“I will try my hardest to make sure that doesn’t happen alright?” He said and received a nod in response. But as an afterthought Quinn shoved his pinky in Ben’s face, eyes dangerously serious. 

“Pinky promise. You can’t break them. Mama said so.” Ben glanced up at Rey, who was smiling softly at her son, eyes warm and shiny with unshed tears. Without hesitation, ben twined his much larger pinky with the boy’s and nodded. 

“Pinky promise.” Satisfied that his interrogation was done, Quinn went back to explaining the goings-on of kindergarten. He’d been very impressed with his teacher’s collection of Space Battles memorabilia. He decided that she’d be allowed to teach him. 

Ben was almost floating by the time they got to the restaurant, sliding from the car and waiting for Quinn and Rey to join them before going in. Leia and Han were very close friends with the chef, and had called ahead to book a private portion of the restaurant. 

A tug on his pants leg notified him that Quinn was beside him, and when he looked down realized the boy wanted him to pick him up. His little arms were raised over his head and he stared up at Ben expectantly. Glancing at Rey for permission, and only receiving a shrug in response, he lifted the boy easily. 

They entered the swanky New York restaurant and Ben was suddenly hit with the weight of everything. He walked, almost as if in a trance to the table, arms protectively clutching Quinn to him. This was the first time he held his son. The first time he’d held his only child, the one he had no clue existed. Tears stung his eyes as they moved to sit in their chairs, but Quinn’s arms remained clasped tightly around Ben. 

“I like it up here. You’re much taller than mama,” Quinn commented in his ear making Ben chuckle. 

“I know, she’s small huh? But you know someday you can be as big as me?” Quinn gasped and pulled back in shock, eyes searching Ben’s face for a lie. 

“Really?”  
“Yep. You just have to eat whatever your mama gives you and make sure you listen to her at all times and you can grow as tall as me.” Rey, watching from the side, bit her lip to keep from laughing. Seeing them, together, had guilt gnawing at her. She wanted to tell Quinn who Ben was to him, wanted to explain that the man holding him was his daddy. But she needed answers first, and then she would discuss it with the man who’d broken her heart. 

“Can I play baseball like you? And gramps? Oh! And Uncle Poe and Uncle Finn?” he asked bouncing in Ben’s arms. He shrugged, setting the boy in his chair beside him, while Rey took the other chair at the head of the table across from Leia. Han had an empty chair beside him and between him and Rey. Leia sat beside her son at the opposite head of the table, and Quinn insisted he be seated beside Ben. 

“Now that is up to your mama.” He glanced up at her to find her fierce hazel eyes trained on him, watching his every move. But in their golden flaky depths, he saw approval and knew that was the right answer. 

“Please mama?” Her son asked, turning his big innocent eyes on his mother. She smiled and combed her fingers through his hair lightly. 

“Peewee baseball starts next week remember? If you like it you can play as long as you want ok?” Quinn was happy with this as he let out a little cheer, wiggling in his seat. Silence descended on the table until a smaller man, back hunched and a cane in his hand appeared beside Han. His wrinkled hand rested on Ben’s shoulder, wide eyes squinting in happiness. 

“Back, you have come. Too long, it's been young Solo.” Chef Yoda owned the restaurant they were currently in and came to for all big celebrations. It was a family tradition, one he’d missed for five long years. 

“Yes sir. It's good to be back.” Ben answered nodding his head as the man hummed before turning his sights on Quinn. 

“My helper, you are yes? Come come, treats for you, Ahsoka has.” Yoda motioned for Quinn to follow, which took little to no coaxing at all. Yoda had been kidnapping Quinn since he learned to walk, so this was normal for the gathered group, besides Ben of course. While he was sad to watch his son disappear, he knew they needed to talk. And he’d much rather do so without Quinn. 

“So,” Leia started, pausing only so their waitress could fill their glasses of wine with a bottle of white that Leia preferred before disappearing. 

“We explained to Rey what our conversation last night was. And we discussed it a bit more last night. Your father and I think that the reason the call went through this time was that you didn’t use your cell phone. You used the hotel phone correct?” Ben just nodded shrugging off his coat and leaning his forearms against the table. Rey watched him intently, eyeing him for any sign of deceit. 

“I was thinking about….well seeing the two of you,” he paused glancing at Rey before continuing. “And I was going to order something from room service, but instead I found myself dialing you and dad. I didn’t expect you to pick up, it’s been five years since anyone has picked up my calls.” He explained sighing running a hand through his wavy black hair as his frustration began to show. 

“We’ve never heard a peep since that night.” Rey stared at her wine glass in silence. 

“I remember that night, the agent I had at the time Bazine, took my phone while I was in practice and told me it needed to be upgraded. And that I’d missed a couple of calls from you guys and Rey. She told me, at least what I thought you all had said and when I tried calling no one ever picked up. I sent you letters, flowers, birthday gifts, all of it. But I never heard anything back, or they were returned to me.” Ben glanced at Rey seeing her eyes trained on the stem of her glass, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Why didn’t you come?” Her voice was quiet, so soft he almost missed it. But as she lifted her eyes he could see the fury behind them. 

“Why. Didn’t. You. Come. Home.” She ground out as he stared at her, surprise on his face. 

“I….I didn’t think anyone would want me not after everything,” he tried to explain, hearing how weak it sounded even to his own ears. 

“I came….I came to you.” His head snapped up to stare at her, silent tears streaming down her face. 

“When?” He gasped, fear and unease sliding through his gut and tangling up in each other making his stomach lurch. 

“I called that night. I needed to tell you….about the doctor's visit, about the baby, but I got that woman instead. I waited a few weeks, in shock and devastated. But then I got angry. I was angry and pregnant and cast aside.” Ben opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a raised hand, swallowing thickly. His mouth snapped shut. 

“So instead I came to your apartment. Security turned me away, saying I was banned from entering the building. I went to the ballpark next, hoping to catch you, a sight of you, anything. But after someone went to ask if you knew me, they came back and shook their head. I was standing in the rain, clutching an ultrasound of our child, our son, and was told ‘Kylo Ren doesn’t know anyone by that name.’ My heart broke Ben. I raised our son alone. I birthed our son alone. I went through my pregnancy thinking my son would forever be fatherless because his own father wanted nothing to do with him.” She gulped in air, brushing the tears from her face with the back of her hand and the sleeve of his sweater. 

“I told her you know. I told your agent, Bazine I think. I told her I was pregnant, and to at least let you know. She said she would, and called me later on passing on your wish to have no contact with the fetus’. She called our son a fetus. You have…..no idea what I went through. What your parents went through.” She said softly sniffling. She couldn’t look at him, eyes trained on the beautiful arrangement of flowers in a stout vase in the center of the table. 

“I….oh God Rey I’m so sorry.” Glancing is she saw him unravel, eyes squeezed shut as he sobbed into his hand, bowing his head. 

He jumped at the touch of her hand, gentle and easy against his shoulder. He choked in a breath as he turned to stare up at her, both of them crying and heartbroken. But she didn’t pull away as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he buried his face into her stomach. She just smoothed her hand over his hair and sighed softly. 

“Ben.” Pulling back at the sound of his name he licked his lips, letting Rey, his beautiful Rey wipe the tears from his face. 

“Would you have wanted…..wanted him? Wanted us?” His eyes glinted dangerously and he nodded, a soft hiccup making her lips quiver into a small smile. 

“If I had known I would have jumped ship from the Knights and would have even given up baseball if I needed to. You were…..are everything to me. And you’ve given me a gift, a son. I have a son. We have a son. Rey….I want to be there, every step of the way now. If you never want me again I’ll understand. But I won’t turn away from my son.” He said and smiled as Rey nodded lightly. 

“Good. Will you….will you tell me about when he was born, and when you were pregnant?” He asked the tips of his ears tinged pink. Would she want him to know? He was dying to ask all the questions he could think of. He wanted to know every second he’d missed. So he could spend the rest of his life making up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone guessing where Quinn's name comes from? I was thinking of explaining it next chapter but I want you all to take a guess! Comment and let me know how you're liking it! Another update should be posted in the next few hours <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gets answers of his own, Ben finds happiness again, and chess pieces begin to move.

Lunch went by relatively quickly, with Han and Leia discussing a few more portions of the past five years. They caught Ben up on what he had missed before deciding that after lunch he would stop and get a new phone. He’d decided he didn’t want to risk not being able to communicate with them again and insisted on getting a phone so he could speak to all of them. Ben had also promised that with some downtime in the coming months he would visit more. He didn’t want to leave them after just three extra days, but he’d promised to come back. Rey had to believe him, and for her that was terrifying. 

She’d spent five years thinking he was a snake, only to find out that it had been a lie. But the apprehension and distrust wouldn’t go away overnight. But she’d try to understand what he’d gone through as well. He’d explained that the First Order basically kept him alone the entire time they’d been apart. Which for Ben had always been one of his biggest fears. 

Quinn came back from the kitchen happy, and with a suspicious chocolate smudge at the corner of his mouth but Rey couldn’t be upset. Not when he’d come back and immediately climbed into Ben’s lap and began explaining why Mama’s pancakes were the best and asking him to come to his birthday party in a few weeks. Ben had only helplessly looked at her, his eyes so soft and filled with hope. She had to agree. 

On their way back to his hotel, Quinn had fallen asleep against Ben’s arm, while the larger man just stared down at him in awe. Sliding her phone from her purse, she took a photo of the two, unable to keep the smile off her face. After promising to be just a moment, he quietly slid from the car to grab his bags from his hotel room, agreeing to stay at Han and Leia’s house outside the city for the remainder of his stay. 

Rey hadn’t had the heart to tell her son no when he asked if he could stay too, wanting nothing more than extra time with his favorite player. And that was how she found herself packing a bag for Quinn and herself for a few days. She could hear the screen door open and Quinn’s excited voice. 

“Monkey man?” She called out zipping up her duffel bag and turning off her bathroom light. 

“Yes, mama! I’m showing Mr. Ren my room,” he called back and Rey tensed. She tried to relax, opting to take a deep breath and slide on her white sneakers. Why be uncomfortable in boots when she didn’t need to be. Leaving her room she closed the door behind her and walked down the small hallway and poked her head into Quinn’s room. Her apprehension slid away almost instantly. 

Ben, dressed in his dark clothes, was hunched over on the floor with a look of awe on his face as her son….their son, talked him through each and every Space Battles action figure he had collected. They were his favorite movies to watch. Ben’s smile was blinding as Quinn asked if they could watch the movie together sometime. 

“I’m sure your Pops and Gigi will let you watch tonight. Can we?” He asked, a genuine look of hope on his face. Quinn leaped up from his sitting position to wrap his arms around an unsuspecting Ben, who immediately had tears in his eyes. Leaning against the doorframe, Rey watched as her son hugged the man who had missed five years of his life. For a moment, she wondered how she would tell him if she would explain it now would he understand? 

“Mr. Ren?” Ben glanced down as Quinn pulled away, standing in front of him with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Are you my daddy?” Rey choked and Ben went pale, but neither answered so her son, her beautiful sweet son, decided to just barrel on.

“Well, my daddy hurt my mama before I was born, and you said you hurt her too. Mama doesn't let many people hurt her. Also, Pops and Gigi are my grandparents and Cody in my class says his grandparents are his mommy and daddy’s parents. And Gramps is mama’s dad and you call Pops dad and Gigi mom so…..,” he trailed off and shuffled his feet, eyes downcast. Ben glanced up at Rey who just stared at her little boy in shock. They say never to underestimate children but she clearly had done just that. 

“Quinn…..baby come here,” Rey said softly moving to kneel behind him, waiting for him to crawl into her arms before settling down on his carpet, white fluffy clouds depicted against la light blue sky. It was a small room, with a child-sized table and chairs with neatly organized art supplies on the top. A small bookshelf was pushed up under a small window, filled with colorful children's books and a few knick nacks. 

A small dresser that Rey had repainted after picking it up at a garage sale sat on the wall across from the window, a baseball lamp on the corner. There was a plethora of toys and books, action figures, and even his bed that was pushed against the wall had Space Battle sheets and comforter on it. Ben looked at the two of them, eyes wide and slightly panicked. Rey just gave a small nod before looking down at Quinn in her lap. 

“Baby, your daddy didn’t know about you. He hurt mama but I don’t think he meant to. It seems like there were other people who didn’t like mama, and wanted to keep her from him. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t want you. Right Ben?” She asked softly looking up at the man, the only man she’d ever love. He was staring into their son’s face, his eyes red and misty. 

“That's right. I’m sorry it's taken me so long to get here little man. Can you ever forgive me?” Ben asked softly, wiping at a stray tear that leaked from the corner of his eye. Quinn was silent for a moment before nodding. 

“I can. As long as you don’t break our pinky promise,” he said softly and smiled moving from his mother’s lap wrapping his arms around Ben, who wasted no time gathering the small boy in his arms and holding him tightly. Rey watched for only a moment more before pushing herself up and giving the boys a moment to themselves, making sure lights were turned off and Quinn’s bag was packed. It was sitting on the couch, right next to his favorite Porg plushie he never slept without. 

She waited a few moments until she heard Ben’s footsteps coming out of Quinn’s room, and turned to see the boy still clinging to him. The man smiled at her, large arms wrapped protectively around him. He smiled softly at her, shifting Quinn in his arms and picking up the bag from the couch. 

“We ready?” He asked and Rey nodded, watching them leave the house. Taking two steadying breaths she picked up her own duffle bag and headed out the front door, and locked it behind her. Ben had already climbed back into the SUV, Rey not far behind. 

The car was quiet, Quinn having fallen asleep in his arms and not letting go for a single moment. Rey had to smile as she watched the two, his hand gently stroking Quinn’s back as he pressed his forehead to the boys head. 

Once Quinn woke, they spent the remainder of the afternoon together, practically joined at the hip. He didn’t say much, just listened to his son talk and explain his room, his Saturday ritual of going to the park with Pops, of his love for porgs, what porgs are, and even asking about baseball. Leia had watched the two with her arms wrapped tightly around Rey as they played in the backyard, Quinn’s squeals mixing with Ben’s laughter. When they got dinner, pizza as tradition called for, the tall mountain of a man sat at his family’s dinner table for the first time in five years, with more family than he’d been expecting. 

The night ended with his son’s head in his lap, asleep and hair still damp from his bedtime bath, clutching his favorite plushie and dressed in a clean pair of Space Battles jammies. Rey, curled up behind Quinn, her body wrapping around his as her arm draped over him softly. She’d been resting her head on a pillow not too far from Ben’s lap but in her own sleep had shifted and found his leg as well. Ben watched the two of them instead of the movie, watching the soft light of the TV glow against their faces. His large hand brushed over his son’s head, before taking a small risk and brushing a few stray pieces of hair away from her face. She shifted in her sleep but her eyes stayed closed. And nothing, at that moment absolutely nothing, could have brought Ben Solo down. 

Miles away, in the city of Boston, First Order Knights owner Anthony Snoke hissed out a string of curses before slamming his hand down on his sleek obsidian desk. Pictures sat under his hand, black and white but clear as day, of his star player Kylo Ren and his parents. The next picture was even more upsetting, Kylo Ren and the junkyard trash he’d been in love with once….and her spawn. This did not bode well with him. Not at all. Picking up the phone on his desk he scowled, his wrinkled and scarred face contorting as the man on the other end picked up. 

“Fett? Yes. Get me everything on this Rey Niima. I expect it all in two days.” The phone slammed down, ending the call as the tyrant leaned back in his chair and cursed the foolish boy. 

“He never learns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the short chapter! I absolutely love the responses I've been getting it means everything to me! I know things are moving sorta fast, however, trust me, not everything is going to be so easy from this point on! If you like this story comment and let me know, and I hope to have the next chapter up in a few hours! Also, please check out my 1920s Mafia Reylo AU (The Bearcat and the Gangster) as that will be updated soon as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a talk, Ben botches pancakes, a special guest makes an appearance.

When Rey woke the next morning she was disoriented and groggy. She hadn’t remembered coming up to her usual guest room but must-have. The last thing she remembered was curling up behind Quinn, eyes slowly sliding shut. And then briefly she remembered feeling a hand, warm and rough and familiar brushing the hair from her face. Rubbing her hand through her sleep tangled hair, Rey turned and lay flat against the mattress to stare at the ceiling. 

Ben...she knew immediately who it was, only he had ever made her feel easy and safe like that. But she didn’t want that now. She didn’t know if she could handle that at the moment, not so soon after he’d come back. The feelings of fury and distrust wouldn’t simply fall away after one day. But what she did know was that the feelings she’d buried deep down inside her that she’d hoped were gone, were not. They had risen up inside her in a furious burst of light and warmth and nerves as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach...and cried. Moaning softly she rubbed her temples before reaching over to her bedside table and found her phone. 

Opening it she scrolled through her contacts and pressed on the only two people she could explain this all to. It rang for a few moments before someone answered greeting her loudly and cheerfully. 

“Peanut!” She had to smile at that and felt almost instantly better. 

“Hi peanut, is Poe there? I need to talk to you both about something and I just...need you.” She could hear some shuffling on the other end and smiled softly. 

“Sunshine? What’s wrong?” Poe’s voice was groggy and thick, a telltale sign they were enjoying their Sunday morning in bed. She felt slightly guilty before pushing it away. 

“I just...Poe, why did you and Ben get into a fight?” Silence greeted her before he sighed. 

“I was wondering when you’d ask. He was in New York for some interview or photoshoot or whatever, and we ran into him. He was surprised, to say the least, and tried to act polite, but you know me I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. I snapped at him, called him a traitorous snake, and he got immediately defensive. Finn and his friend Hux broke us up before it could come to blows. Why babe?” Poe sounded more awake and she sighed, swallowing her nerves and fear. 

“I saw him.” 

“What?! Peanut are you ok?” 

“That son of a-” 

“Wait. Stop. Just….just listen ok?” And when they consented she started. She talked and talked, explaining seeing him, his questions and dialing home, everything he’d told her and his parents about the First Order. When they were fully up to speed all she got was silence. 

“Are you serious?” Finn breathed, his voice low almost a whisper. 

“I know.” 

“No wonder he had no idea why I was so livid with him. I mean we were friends but that….that changes all the time people grow apart. But what he did...what I thought he did, was too much.” Poe explained and she could hear the guilt in his voice. 

“I’ve heard rumors about the First Order, but I never thought that they’d go this far.” Rey nodded and realized her friends couldn’t see her so she hummed in agreeance. 

“He’s there, now?” Finn wondered and Rey sighed lightly. 

“Yeah, he’s here. I think he’s here I’m not sure I haven’t gone downstairs this morning to see. You should have seen him with Quinn playing in the backyard,” Rey said, a small dreamy sigh escaping her. 

“Maybe we can come by, sit down and talk? I need to apologize to him if this is all true.” Rey agreed and heard a small crash from downstairs. 

“Sounds like the little guy is awake. I’ll text you guys what he wants to do. But I know Han and Leia would love to see you both. Let me go make sure no one has hurt themselves and I’ll text you both.” 

“Alright sunshine, we’ll talk to you later.” 

“Love you peanut.” Rey smiled widely and slid out of bed. 

“Love you guys too.” She hung up the phone and stretched her arms up, groaning before heading to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, splashing some cold water on her face, and taming her hair into a top knot Rey changed into a pair of light grey joggers with a large black band t-shirt so old she couldn't remember where she’d gotten it. 

Making her way down the stairs she could hear voices, her son’s, Ben’s, and Han’s gruff rumble. Moving through the dining room she stopped at the entrance to the kitchen taking in the scene before her. 

Her son, still in his jammies and clutching his porg plushie sat perched on the large kitchen island, it's granite countertops covered in what looked like baking supplies. Han, holding a coffee cup was leaned against the counter beside his own son, a scruffy grey eyebrow raised as he pointed to something in a cookbook giving Quinn an exasperated look and a wink. Between them, Ben stood in a plain black t-shirt, his hair messy and still mused from bed, with flour on his shirt, hands, and a small smudge on his cheek. What really made her pause were the glasses perched on his nose, and the light in his eyes as he laughed, saying something to Quinn who giggled in return. 

“And what’re you three up to?” Rey asked, walking into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee pot. Eyes wide all three men glanced up at her with sheepish smiles, her son wiggling as he waited for his mother to come and kiss him hello. She poured her coffee and did just that, threw her arms around him, pressed him tight to her, and peppered his face with kisses. He only mildly objected to that much affection but smiled widely nonetheless. 

“Trying to cook pancakes. Quinn said that this was a weekend morning favorite and asked for them, so...we improvised. We don’t have any box mix which would be much easier but we’re figuring it outright?” Ben asked, grinning down at his son who nodded profusely. Ben nodded, happy with the response, and sighed lightly as he turned to look down at his mixing bowl with a slight scowl. 

“It’s not going very well though, the batter is way too salty,” Han explained earning a small huff of annoyance from his son. Rey raised a brow, lifting her coffee to her mouth to sip before sighing. 

“Alright move. You can be in charge of lunch, sandwiches are easy.” She said lightly, bumping her hip with Ben’s and knocking him out of the way. He opened his mouth to object but when Rey dipped her finger into the batter, tasted it, and gagged he smartly shut it. Rey decided to scrap the whole mixture before starting over, only briefly glancing at the recipe in front of her, the one Ben had so quickly butchered. 

All three Solo males watched in fascination as she quickly prepared the batter, before turning to the professional-grade gas range and made sure the griddle top the boys had prepared was ready to go. 

For a few moments, the kitchen was quiet as she flipped pancakes, and sipped her coffee. And then Leia came in and each male decided they’d blame the others for the pancake mishaps. Rey only chuckled and shook her head. Once breakfast was made and each person was settled at the small table in the sunny little nook just off the kitchen, Rey decided to bring up her phone call this morning. 

“Poe and Finn want to stop by.” She tried to say it as casually as possible, but she heard the nerves in her own voice. Ben tensed beside her, his eyes cutting to her quickly.   
“Should I leave then?” He asked, his heart sinking. She’d cast him away so quickly?

“No...no. We talked a bit this morning and Poe...well he wants to apologize,” she said softly, noticing Quinn glancing between the two of them. Ben’s eyebrows shot up, clearly not expecting that bit of information. Taking a bite of his pancakes he simply nodded his shoulders relaxing just a little. 

“Oh, how wonderful! Let them know to stop by any time,” Leia said, delighted at the idea that she’d have some visitors. Quinn seemed equally as happy as he wiggled in his chair and munched on his pancakes. 

They ate and chatted, and Rey decided to take a shower while the boys cleaned up the kitchen. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a soft forest green sweater, Rey slid on comfy socks and padded back down the stairs intent on finding her son to snuggle him just a little. She’d texted Poe and Finn before showering telling them to come over whenever. As if conjured just by her thoughts, the doorbell rang, and Rey decided to move to answer it. 

“Hey I didn’t expect you two to get here so-” But she was cut off by the sight of a man, standing in front of her, soft sky blue eyes twinkling in amusement. His hair was fully grey now, no longer bits and pieces of soft blonde or brown in them. His beard was grey, save for a few streaks of blonde. He was dressed in a turtleneck the color of wine, with a soft grey cardigan over it buttoned up the front, as well as a peacoat, and a bright cream-colored scarf. 

“Daddy?” Rey gasped causing the man to smile brilliantly. 

“Hello there.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gramps (A.k.a. Daddy Kenobi) gets some answers, Leia and Rey plan, and Ben asks Rey a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hello lovely readers, I'm so so sorry for the delay in updates but I have moved halfway across the country while my entire family is still in Texas and let me tell you its been SO fun (read: not fun at all). So, I'm sorry if this chapter is short I will be returning with regular updates to this, and all my other stories! As always if you like this please go check out my other fics, and leave a kudos or comment to let me know! Thank you all for loving this story so much! 
> 
> Other fics: 
> 
> Broken Glass- Reylo AU with a hot detective Ben Solo and a fiery Doctor Rey Niima who work together to help stop a serial killer who ends up setting his sights on....Rey? 
> 
> The Bearcat and the Gangster- Reylo AU 1920s part-time singer and mechanic is tasked with helping her boss's son take down a rival crime family from the inside. 
> 
> And I do have another fic but it is not Star Wars or Reylo related so don't feel like you have to read. I'll be posting a few more fandoms as well including lots of weeb content for those interested. Now....
> 
> On to the chapter!!

Her father raised his brows, quirking his head to the side. 

“Well? Can I come in and see my grandson or do I have to wait out in the cold?” His tone was soft and filled with warmth and Rey jolted realizing she stood gaping. 

“I’m sorry dad come in, please. Did Leia call you?” She asked, suddenly overcome by the fact that her father stood in the foyer of the Organa-Solo house, and her son and his father played in the kitchen as far as she could hear. His father. Oh shit. 

“Dad we should talk before you see Quinn.” Rey started but Obi-Wan was having none of it as he swept past her and into the kitchen. She followed behind trying to get his attention but he just continued on his way. Cursing softly under her breath she waited until she saw him pause for just a moment. Rounding the corner she saw why he had paused. On the counter was a now fully dressed Quinn, and a still slightly disheveled Ben who was listening raptly to the story his son was telling him about making cupcakes with Granny Maz and bringing them to the game a few nights ago. Then Quinn remembered his dad had played in the game as well, which brought on a new wave of excitement and questions. 

Her father turned to her, blue eyes questioning but his smile twitched, something that hadn’t surprised her. Sighing lightly she pulled him into the parlor off the kitchen waiting until she heard their conversation continue to speak. 

“That’s why I wanted to talk. And probably why Leia wanted you to come by.” Obi-Wan sat on the expensive-looking sofa and nodded. 

“She said we needed to speak all together, as a family. But somehow I think I can live with just hearing from you for now. Last we spoke of him, he wanted nothing to do with you or my grandson. So, Rey, tell me what’s changed.” He spoke so evenly, but she knew when he used her name in that placating way that temper simmered underneath. 

So without waiting again she explained everything to him. She watched as his brow slowly creased throughout her tale, until he was full-on scowling, something that was terrifying to her. Once she was finished, he leaned forward and took her hand gently, pulling her to sit beside him. 

“Something about that night had always bothered me. Ben was never one to run away from his family. Especially not you. That boy looked at you like you had hung the moon.” 

“To me she did...still does.” 

Jumping, Rey whirled to look in the doorway from the kitchen, seeing Ben standing there with his arms folded over his chest as he stared at her a sad smile on his face. 

“Ben.” 

“Sir.” 

Her father stood and made his way over to the towering man, before pulling him into a firm hug. Rey blinked, eyes slightly widened. 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” Ben stared into her eyes over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and she could tell they’d taken on a glassy sheen. He hugged the man back before letting go, giving him a smile. 

“I’m glad to be back. My son...wow that never gets old,” he let out a low laugh and shook his head in disbelief before continuing. “My son wants to play baseball outside once Finn and Poe get here. Will you be joining us?” He asked her father, who’s face lightened up at the mention of it. 

“Absolutely!” 

Pulling Ben into the kitchen, her father began talking to him about baseball and his stats, how intrigued he had been with the change of his pitching style, etc. Rey smiled and rubbed her nose, feeling a dull ache beginning to grow behind her eyes. When Finn and Poe arrived, there were a few tense moments between the men, until Ben explained everything and received a blinding grin from his childhood friend who had also taken a few moments to apologize for jumping at him the first chance he’d gotten the week before. They played baseball outside with Quinn, her father, and even Han had decided to join in. Leia joined Rey on the patio as they watched, laughing from time to time. 

All of the men were entranced by the game, laughing as Quinn tried his hardest little legs flying to get from makeshift base to makeshift base. Rey watched her heart filled with love and happiness. But that made her pause. Her family was not complete, but what did that mean? What did that mean for her and for Ben? He’d have to go back to that awful team and deal with the repercussions of staying behind a few days. He would have to explain to his coach, and from what Ben had told her, his slimy team owner about where he’d been. 

“I know that look.” Leia murmured glancing over at Rey. She sighed and looked over at the woman, who’s warm brown eyes stared into her own. 

“I’m just thinking about what it's going to be like to have to say goodbye to him again. To watch him leave again. It just sucks. And what’re we going to do about this team owner situation? I mean from what he’s described, it seems like Snoke has been the one to advocate for Ben’s change of...well everything. The way he’s acted in interviews and greeting fans, that's not Ben. But it seems like that’s the part he has to play to keep the owner happy.” Rey sighed as she rubbed her arms watching them all. She swore her heart stop when Quinn touched home plate and Ben leaned down to scoop him up into his arms to cheer loudly, all the men joining in. 

“We’re contacting a few people from our past to see if they can tell us anything about Anthony Snoke that we don’t already know. He’s got some shady businesses and side jobs that have been rumored but no one has any concrete evidence for it. He’s going to use his new phone to contact a lawyer and have them read over the contract he signed, it's up for renewal this year. And if we’re lucky, he can get out of it. Return home.” The reporter in Rey perked up at the news, the surprise. 

“You’d offer him a contract for the Rebels?” She asked softly, glancing down to where her dad was standing beside Ben, talking animatedly about something as Quinn listened from his place in his father’s arms. 

“Of course we would. We had planned on it but we told Ben to finish college first. Then Snoke came along and seduced him away from us.” Leia’s tone had taken on more of a bite than Rey was expecting. 

“I think if it worked out...that would be the best thing for him. And for Quinn,” she said softly and smiled as they all came up the steps, talking amongst themselves. 

“Alright, good game boys. Now if I didn’t know any better I’d say it's time for some lunch!” Leia announced turning to whisk into the house, a trail of happy but cold men following her. And one very dutiful four-year-old. 

Ben turned to her and took her hand, pulling her to a stop beside him. 

“Can we talk for a second?” He asked softly, shifting from foot to foot as he played with the hem of his sweater. A nervous habit he’d never given up, Rey mused to herself. 

“What’s up?” She asked tilting her head up to see him, remembering briefly her thoughts as she saw him on the pitcher’s mound and decided she still wanted to climb him like a Redwood. Blinking she forced that away again. 

“So, Quinn’s baseball starts soon...right? His peewee baseball? When’s his first game,” he asked her shifting again. Rey blinked and tried to remember herself. 

“Ah….the next weekend. So not this coming weekend but the next. Two weeks,” she rambled, clearing her throat as she flushed. “Why?” 

“Oh, yeah right. Uhm. Well, would it be alright if I came? I don’t have any practices and I really don’t want to miss this moment for him.” Ben said, his voice filled with love and conviction. Rey just gave a small nod and her entire body softened. 

“Yes, Ben. I think that would be just fine.” The way his shoulders slouched in relief made her giggle, the sound pulling a soft blush to Ben’s cheeks. 

“Ah, ok good.” He beamed at her and she shook her head hesitating for a moment to pull out her phone and open a new contact. Turning it she handed it over to him. 

“There. For the new number. He goes down at seven every night after a bath and in bed, we read a book….if you wanted to call before bed or anything. That would be fine.” 

The way Ben’s face lit up at the idea made Rey smile as well, his excitement was so palpable. 

“Got it. I’m going to call every night I can which will be most nights since our practices end around five. And when I’m in town I’ll see him, only if you want, and help...not saying you need my help,” he stumbled along until Rey put her hand on his arm and smiled. 

“When you’re in town you can help and calling every night is fine. There may be some nights I’m not home but I’ll eventually give you Maz’s number so you can call her and talk to him before bed.” His eyes bloomed with light and Rey sighed happily. 

“Now can we go inside before I freeze to death?” 

Ben chuckled and shook his head, his hand brushing in between her shoulder blades as he maneuvered her towards the house. 

“You’re not really cold, you just want food before everyone steals it all.” Her silence was all the answer he needed. 

Some things really never changed.


End file.
